freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719/@comment-197.89.175.19-20160318191523
@Citrus Tachibana: Okay, here, is where I have to dissent (and honestly am a little confused). I mean there is clear evidence, in an objective sense, of what I'm referring to. From Arnett, Elly and Ticy's reactions to Kazuya's own admission that there may be 'side effects' there is clear evidence that; three female characters in relationships were made by Kazuya to lose temporarily all interest or value they placed in their significant others and direct it solely towards him. Additionally, in chapter 200 now, we have Elly literally describe Kazuya's Freezing as 'stealing her heart' which is pretty explicit language about the subject. So I don't see how you can say there is 'no' evidence. If so what do you consider Elly's statement in chapter 200 to be? For your second statement, that it doesn't necessarily imply things will go in that direction, I will agree. I also think things might not necessarily go in that direction but I fear that they will. Also I don't know why you use a term like 'experience the Transcendent Will' since it comes across like you're trying to avoid describing it. We saw exactly what 'experiencing' the Transcendent Will is like; it made Elly absolutely forget about her intimate and long relationship she's worked at with André for years in favour of submitting herself like a slave to Kazuya. That's the 'experience' we're discussing. I mean, of course, I seriously wish it won't happen, but just the fact that Kazuya can wave his hand and make Elly's entire relationship with André dissolve after everything the Elly and André have been through together is heart breaking. Not to mention invalidates all of Pair Love Stories and makes the struggles of the Pandora and Limiter's pointless since Kazuya has demonstrated that he can make any Pandora automatically have a stronger emotional connection to him than to their Limiter. I know there are other fans who enjoy the couples other than Kazuya. I've had long discussions with quite a few of them about how depressing these newest developments are for anyone who likes a relationship which doesn't feature Kazuya. There was little enough development on André/Elly and Morrison/Arnett for those of us who are fans of those relationships as is but, importantly, even if there was little development we were satisfied because the relationships existed and we could be confident that they loved each other exclusively. I've already got a group of fellow Pair Love Stories fans who are with me trying to understand what the point of Pair Love Stories is in the face of the fact that any amount of effort or time Abel put into his relationship with Ticy or Arnett put into her relationship with Morrison doesn't matter as Kazuya can instantly make them both forget about Abel and Morrison completely, stop caring about Abel and Morrison and establish a stronger emotional bond with them then Morrison or Abel ever could. As for the ransacking your brain, I am sorry, but coupled with the preceding statement of 'I'm not a fan of NTR' that makes it sound like you are agreeing the situation is NTR but you don't want to let that bother you so you're just choosing to ignore it. Also you really don't have to qualify when you do or do not like NTR. Not to me at least. I blanket hate the genre for, overwhelmingly, treating women as entities with little agency. That is, of course, only my opinion though. @JMac14: Why is it reading to much in? Elly literally described it as 'stealing her heart' and Ticy as 'wanting to do anything for Kazuya' and both make clear that before it they care nothing for Abel or André. So why is it too much? Honestly I'd appreciate it if you could explain that to me. Also, as for the 'why' they reacted, honestly that's immaterial. I know they reacted because of the Stigmatic Body, the concern is what their reaction was. For example you bring up Arcadia, good point, why didn't they have the same reaction to her? Now it makes it seem even more like Kazuya uniquely effects them in such a way as to make them abandon all interest or value in their former emotional relationships. I'm also not exactly sure why you also feel the need to qualify when you like NTR. Anon1: Actually the thing is, if like me you're interested in the emotional bond between the Limiters and Pandora, then regardless of Kazuya using his power or not this conversation is still important. For example; I like Elly and André because of the emotional bond they shared mutually and, until chapter 196 and 197, exclusively with each other. They were an enjoyable and moving couple. I would like them to, of their own free volition, desire to be with each other above all others and make that choice too. A situation where Elly would, if she could, rather choose to be with Kazuya but he simply does not permit it will not change the fact that she then actually loves Kazuya more than she feels for André. Chapter 196, 197 and even 200 now indicate that Elly has far stronger feelings for Kazuya then for André (after all Kazuya can obliterate any feelings Elly has for André with a gesture) and thus now, until it is otherwise confirmed by interactions or statements from the characters, Elly is only settling for André because Kazuya is allowing her too. The though experiment I'd run to demonstrate why its still an issue is the following; I've got a boyfriend, we're in love, but then a woman appears who can with a gesture make my boyfriend forget about me completely (and indeed this woman can make my boyfriend so madly in love with her with this gesture that he would happily kill me for her) but because this woman chooses not to use this gesture, and rejects my boyfriend, he stays with me. How am I ever to feel happy or secure in my relationship with my boyfriend? I will always know my relationship is just a charity of this person, that my boyfriend if allowed to act on his feelings would always choose the other woman over me. It is a nightmarishly empty relationship